


Take Control

by IseliaDragonwill



Series: Experimentations [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom!Noctis, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Sub!Ignis, Touch-Starved, help I wrote another smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/IseliaDragonwill
Summary: Beyond the sexual aspects of their game, Ignis’s newfound realization at the depths of Noctis’s trust in him had struck a chord that resonated with his desire to not only endeavor to be someone that Noctis could always count on to take care of him and keep his best interests at heart, but to fulfill him in the physical sense as well.That was how Ignis found himself with his wrists bound together above his head with one of Noctis’s expensive, silk ties and his vision stolen by a cheap blindfold, fully at his Prince’s mercy.





	Take Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is the follow up to Leave Me Breathless, which is right over here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899022. You don't need to read it for this to make sense, but hey, is more smut ever a bad thing?
> 
> Still trying to get the hang of writing porny stuff. Interested to hear what you think. We'll let Noct and Iggy's experimenting be the basis for my experimenting as well! Everyone wins. Especially Ignis, this time.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love.

“I want to try something.”

It never ceased to amaze Ignis how such an innocent request could result in the most unexpected scenarios. The last time this happened, Ignis had Noctis gasping under his skillful hands, light-headed and euphoric, never quite knowing when he might be denied something so simple as a breath. While it had taken some time for him to warm up to the idea, fraught with worry at the thought of harming the Prince without meaning to, he was surprised to admit that he had actually enjoyed himself. Beyond the sexual aspects of their game, Ignis’s newfound realization at the depths of Noctis’s trust in him had struck a chord that resonated with his desire to not only endeavor to be someone that Noctis could always count on to take care of him and keep his best interests at heart, but to fulfill him in the physical sense as well. 

That was how Ignis found himself with his wrists bound together above his head with one of Noctis’s expensive, silk ties and his vision stolen by a cheap blindfold, fully at his Prince’s mercy. The makeshift cuffs tightened as a plush cord–no longer holding back velvet curtains to allow the twinkling lights of the city into the darkened room, per its prescribed purpose–was passed between his arms and knotted around the tie, then looped up and fastened to the gunmetal rod in the headboard. Ignis didn’t have to see Noctis to feel the air shift from something cautious to an assured confidence, sharp and deadly like the tooth that glinted from his hiding place behind parted lips. 

“You’re sure you can’t see anything, Specs?” Noctis questions, a teasing lilt dancing on the edge of his voice. 

The muscles in Ignis’s stomach tighten in response to fingers tracing over the fabric of his shirt; waiting, anticipating something more than never seems to come. He’s used to Noctis being more impulsive in his wants, less methodical, but perhaps the thought that Ignis truly isn’t going anywhere unless Noctis makes that choice affords him the illusion of time they never quite seem to have. Suddenly, there’s a warm splay of fingers on his chest and a pair of moistened lips tracing over the line of his jaw; it makes him forget the question that hangs in the space between them, but only for a moment. Ignis is not one to let the Prince wait.

“Not a thing.”

A warm weight settles on Ignis’s lap, pinning down his lower half. “And your arms?”

He gives a few cursory tugs and finds, much to his feigned chagrin, that he cannot pull his hands through the bindings. “Quite restrained. You were very thorough.” 

“Good.” Noctis observes Ignis lying beneath him through slitted, predatory eyes, rolling his hips to draw a throaty groan from him. The trembling in his thighs tells a story of how badly Ignis wants to move to meet his motions, but he simply bites his lower lip for now, yielding what little control he does have to whatever Noctis deems fit. Such a flagrant display has Noctis’s heart swelling with a reverence he’s never felt so acutely, not until this moment. He knows what it means for Ignis to put himself in another’s hands, only hoping that the small pleasures he is able to give will make everything worth it, will have him begging for what only Noctis can give him–his own personal reprieve in the darkness where he can be doted on and lavished like he deserves.

Hands press into a well-toned stomach, sliding up an expanse of purple silk and coeurl print, coming to a rest atop a row of buttons, just waiting to be undone. One by one, he slides each button through its slit, working painstakingly slow as more and more of Ignis's body is revealed. Noctis pauses when the fabric falls away, leaving Ignis bare and shivering; surely not for lack of warmth, for he can feel the fire in his skin. It sears him as the lines of their bodies meet, inch by smoldering inch, until Noctis is fully draped over him, whispering lewd encouragements in his ear.

“You look hot like this, on display just for me.” He slots a hand between Ignis's legs and squeezes, drawing out a whine that strains the tendons in his throat. It's enticing, sending a wave of sparks over Noctis’s body.

“If it...pleases his Highness.” 

Noctis usually regards his title with something akin to bitterness, but hearing it now, twisting around his ears with sensuality and deference alike, he can't help but kiss a trail down Ignis's neck, pausing at the juncture of his shoulder to bestow a bite into his flesh. His reward comes in the clench of Ignis's jaw as he turns his head into his arm, struggling to control the barest jerk of his hips into Noctis's waiting hand. The moment passes and Ignis goes limp and panting under him. If Noctis listens close, he can hear his name, stuttered and broken, on the man's every breath. Gods, he wants more of it.

“You’re so well-behaved Iggy.” He purrs and runs his hand past Ignis’s groin, smirking as he feels how hard he has become, continuing on to knead the defined muscles of his chest, occasionally finding a nipple pinched between his fingertips. The gasp that follows leaves Noctis more than enough time to break away from his neck and thrust his tongue into Ignis’s mouth, eyes fluttering shut at the familiar bittersweet taste. 

While he puts forth a valiant effort–tugging on his bindings, frustrated that he can’t thread his fingers into Noctis’s hair to pull him closer, to taste more of him–it doesn't take long before Ignis surrenders to the Prince's kiss. The need to touch him is becoming something overpowering, bordering on a physical sensation, but whatever his immediate desires, Ignis knows he will submit again and again to seek that pleasure that only Noctis can give him.

Noctis sees this in him, can read it in the subtle shaking of his limbs, every mark where teeth have bit into reddened lips, every insistent twitch of his cock within the confines of fabric. As much as he loves to tease and watch Ignis come undone, he wants even more to see him blissful and boneless, spent under his ministrations. His thumbs brush over Ignis’s cheekbones, accompanied by a soft kiss, all the while picturing what his eyes might look like were they not hidden beneath a mask and meeting his gaze instead. 

“I think you’ve earned a reward, don’t you?”

“Ah...I wouldn’t dare presume, but…” He grinds against Noctis with a sigh, pleading with his body what he doesn't dare put into words. “If you find me worthy of it.”

“I do.” Noctis hums, painting a trail of nips and kisses down Ignis's body, stopping to unbutton his pants and push them over slim, bony hips. His warm breath ghosting over Ignis's cock has him snapping his head to the side and pulling against his restraints once more.

“N-Noct...nngh...please!” Ignis hisses through his teeth.

He doesn’t need much more encouragement than that. Licking up the underside of Ignis’s length, Noctis stops to kiss the head of his cock before pushing it past his lips, taking him into his mouth an inch at a time. His fingers curl around the base, stroking in time with the bobbing of his head. The scent and taste fill his senses, almost pulling him under a rush of need as his pants become tight and his own cock throbs for attention, but he manages to keep himself afloat. This isn’t about him. This is and always has been about Ignis’s pleasure. 

He swirls his tongue around the head of Ignis’s cock, moaning under his breath at the taste of precome on his tongue. Ignis tries to jerk his arms free once more in an answer to Noctis's attentions, huffing in frustration at another miserable failure. Everything in him is screaming to do the one thing he is not able to do–to touch Noctis. His teeth sink into his bicep as he arches his back, moving his hips in shallow thrusts into the wet heat of Noctis’s mouth, the one point of contact he has any modicum of control over. 

Noctis smiles around his cock and gently pins him down with his free hand, restricting how much Ignis is able to move, reminding him who is ultimately in charge. Swallowing him down, he hollows his cheeks and sucks hard on his rigid length, digging his nails into Ignis’s hips. The hand that was wrapped around his cock slips between his cheeks to prod at his entrance, enough to tease a loud cry out of him. With it comes a tension that seizes Ignis’s body, a telltale sign that he’s close. Noctis relaxes his throat and forces Ignis as deep as he can go, eager for the sweet taste of release on his tongue.

Mere moments later, Ignis snaps. He lets out a groan and comes down Noctis’s throat, his body shaking with each pulse milked out of him until he’s finally spent. A warm, drowsy feeling engulfs his mind and body. He’s dimly aware of Noctis sucking a mark into his hip, claiming him, before he sits up to tend to his bindings. His eyes slide shut under the blindfold, just for a moment, while he waits to be untied. It won’t be long now. 

Noctis crawls over to the headboard to untie the cord that holds up Ignis’s arms, catching them as they fall. Brushing sweat-slicked bangs out of his face, Noctis can’t help but gaze at him. Gods, he’s gorgeous like this, utterly prone and vulnerable in post-orgasm bliss. He loosens the tie binding Ignis’s wrists and nearly topples backwards when he clambers onto his lap to wrap his arms around him. Even clumsy and graceless as he is in his current state, Noctis is still taken by surprise. Nothing seems to deter Ignis from anything short of lethal precision when he wants something badly enough. Shaking his head, Noctis realizes that he didn’t even have time to remove the blindfold before all of Ignis’s limbs had enveloped him, trembling and needy.

“Iggy?” Noctis strokes his hair, working off his blindfold as he does so. 

Ignis simply whines, a low, keening sound. Between fevered kisses of whatever exposed skin he can reach, he whispers Noctis’s name in a quiet prayer. It's unlike him to sound so desperate, like the slightest provocation might cause him to shatter entirely, but he can hardly find it in himself to care. He needs to feel Noctis under his fingertips.

“Was it too much?” Noctis rubs soothing circles on his back. Bit by bit, he can feel Ignis begin to relax. Muscles loosen. Breathing slows. To his disappointment, the kisses stop. Still, Noctis is worried about him, unsure what to make of his reaction.

“It’s not that, just…” His fingers grip the hair at the nape of Noctis’s neck, as he pulls him ever closer. “Knowing you were there, but not being able to see or touch you was utterly maddening.” 

“Does...that mean you don’t want to do this again?” Noctis mumbles into his chest. 

Ignis smiles, kissing the crown of his head. Being able to embrace Noctis now is smoothing over the ragged edges left behind from what he had been so denied in their play. “I didn’t say that. You are the only one I would ever trust to lead me through the darkness and I’d gladly let you.” 

Noctis reaches his arms up, wrapping them around Ignis's neck. His skin is still flushed and warm. “You mean it?”

“As many times as you wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iseliadragonwill.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FallenIsel)!


End file.
